Queen + Adam Lambert
| image = AdamLambert-Queen 7-1-14 SJ.jpg | caption = Queen + Adam Lambert in concert in San Jose in 2014, L–R: Roger Taylor, Adam Lambert, Brian May | image_size = 250px | landscape = yes | background = group_or_band | origin = | genre = Rock, glam rock | years_active = 2011–present | label = | associated_acts = Queen, Queen + Paul Rodgers | current_members = * Brian May * Roger Taylor * Adam Lambert *Spike Edney *Neil Fairclough *Tyler Warren | past_members = *Rufus Tiger Taylor }} Queen + Adam Lambert (sometimes referred to as Q+AL or QAL) is a collaboration between the active members of the British band Queen (Brian May and Roger Taylor) and American vocalist Adam Lambert. As with all other Queen performances since 1997, longstanding bassist John Deacon has declined to participate in the project due to his retirement. This is the first long-term collaboration of Queen since the Queen + Paul Rodgers project ended in 2009. Like the previous project, it was made clear that Lambert would not be replacing Queen frontman Freddie Mercury, but rather that he would be featured with the band's active members. The collaboration originated when May and Taylor appeared on American Idol in 2009 when Lambert was a contestant. They began performing occasionally in 2011, conducted a short European tour in 2012, and in 2014 announced a world tour, the Queen + Adam Lambert Tour 2014–2015 with dates in North America, Australia, New Zealand, Asia, Europe and South America. In the summer of 2016, the group performed several dates as part of a festival tour in Europe and several dates in Asia. The next year, the group announced a second worldwide tour scheduled for 2017 and 2018 and later announced a short United Kingdom tour for 2020. Joining May, Taylor and Lambert are long-time Queen touring keyboardist Spike Edney, bassist Neil Fairclough and percussionist Tyler Warren. Although there are currently no plans to release a studio album with this lineup, May and Taylor have stated that there is a possibility of the group recording original material. Origin Queen and Lambert first performed together in 2009 when Queen members Brian May and Roger Taylor appeared as guests on the [[American Idol (season 8)|eighth season of American Idol]] on which Lambert was a contestant. On the show, Lambert and the eventual winner Kris Allen performed "We Are the Champions" together with the band. Soon after the finale, May indicated to Rolling Stone that he was considering Lambert as a frontman for Queen. May later revealed that he became interested in Lambert as a replacement for Paul Rodgers after watching a video of Lambert's audition for American Idol where he performed "Bohemian Rhapsody". In November 2011, Lambert joined Queen for a performance at the MTV Europe Awards in Belfast where Queen received a Global Icon Award. It was then reported in December 2011 that Taylor and May had begun discussions with Lambert for him to front Queen in concert. On 30 June 2012, Queen + Adam Lambert played their first full concert at Kiev's Independence Square for a joint show with Elton John in aid of the Elena Pinchuk ANTIAIDS Foundation. Tours After their first performance in Kiev in 2012, a Queen + Adam Lambert mini-tour followed with dates in Moscow, Wrocław, and London. In September 2013, they appeared as a headliner at the iHeartRadio Music Festival in Las Vegas. In March 2014, they announced a 19-date Queen + Adam Lambert North American tour in the summer of 2014, which was then extended to 24 dates. In May 2014, tour dates in Australia were also announced, followed by New Zealand. The band also performed in South Korea and Japan. The tour was then extended to 2015 with dates in Europe and the UK as well as South America. Queen + Adam Lambert 2016 Summer Festival Tour started on 20 May 2016 in Lisbon, Portugal and ended on 30 September 2016 in Bangkok, Thailand. On 26 January 2017, a 26-date concert tour through North America was announced. The tour, which includes four dates in Canada, started on 23 June 2017 in Phoenix, Arizona and ended on 5 August 2017 in Houston, Texas. In April 2017, it was announced that the tour would be expanded to include 26 dates in Europe. Two months later, it was announced that the group would perform in New Zealand and Australia in February and March 2018. In February 2018, a second European leg was announced. On 3 December 2018, Queen + Adam Lambert announced a North American tour taking place from July to August 2019, called The Rhapsody Tour. On 7 April 2019 Queen + Adam Lambert announced they are bringing The Rhapsody Tour to Australia for 6 Stadium shows in February 2020 and on 8 April 2019 they announced 3 more shows in New Zealand. On 17 April 2019, four tour dates were announced for Japan in January 2020; Tokyo, Osaka and Aichi. Appearances Queen + Adam Lambert have appeared on a number of television shows. On 30 November 2014 they performed "Somebody to Love" with the X Factor contestants joining in the final chorus. The band performed two songs on the Christmas special of the on German television. One of them was "I Want It All" and the other was "Who Wants to Live Forever" which was a duet between Lambert and Helene Fischer. The band performed a special concert, Queen & Adam Lambert Rock Big Ben Live, which was broadcast live on BBC One on New Year's Eve 2014 and into New Year's Day 2015. The concert was performed in the shadow of Big Ben in Central Hall Westminster, and the show paused for the chimes of the Big Ben in the New Year countdown and the firework display in London. In February 2017, the band appeared on The Late Late Show with James Corden where Corden and Lambert have a sing-off to determine who the better Queen frontman would be. In June 2017, they also made an appearance for Jimmy Kimmel Live!, where they performed multiple songs during a live concert sponsored by Mercedes-Benz. Queen + Adam Lambert announced a 10-date residency at Park Theater in Las Vegas in September 2018. They also performed at the 91st Academy Awards on 24 February 2019 to celebrate Bohemian Rhapsody. They then closed out Global Citizen Festival 2019 on 28 September. Personnel *Brian May – guitar, backing and lead vocals (2011–present) *Roger Taylor – drums, percussion, backing and lead vocals (2011–present) *Adam Lambert – lead vocals (2011–present) *Spike Edney – keyboards, backing vocals (2011–present) *Neil Fairclough – bass guitar, backing vocals (2011–present) *Tyler Warren - percussion, additional drums, backing vocals (2017–present) Former members *Rufus Tiger Taylor – percussion, additional drums, backing vocals (2011–17) Discography *''Live in Japan'' (2016) References External links *Official Queen website * *Official Adam Lambert website Category:Adam Lambert Category:Queen (band) Category:Supergroups (music)